The production of emulsion polymers from olefinically unsaturated monomers requires the use of emulsifying agents by means of which, during polymerization, the monomers to be polymerized, and the polymers which have been formed, are dispersed in the aqueous phase in a finely-divided and stable manner. The dispersions must have a particle size which is as uniform as possible and should have a high degree of stability relative to mechanical influences, additives or electrolytes, dyestuffs and changes of temperature. The requirements in this respect are high since, during storage and transportation, and during further processing to form adhesives, dispersion dyes, coatings and linings, the emulsion polymers are subjected to a large number of influences and demands which can lead to the breakdown of the emulsions. In particular, great importance is attached to adequate resistance to change of temperature, wherein the emulsion should resist repeated freezing and thawing without damage. A number of different emulsifying agents have been employed in the production of emulsion polymers. Sulfosuccinic acid derivatives, such as sodium dihexyl sulfosuccinate and disodium coconut fatty acid-monoethanolamido-sulfosuccinate give good polymer emulsions of low particle size but these emulsions are not stable to alternating freezing and thawing.